L'Effet Soixante Neuf
by Hisagi-san
Summary: Il est temps d'avouer, surtout après les avances gênantes de Renji... C'est l'histoire d'un trio où l'amour se déchire. .. Et de ce que la disparition de l'un peut engendrer...
1. Chapter 1

« - Fuckfriend ?! »

- … Oui.

Sous l'effet de cette déclaration, il resta scié, presque livide. Certains auraient rougis, lui non. Il supportait difficilement cette nouvelle et préférait sur le coup garder ses distances physiques. Ce n'est pas que le jeune homme aimait faire preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit, seulement le type devant lui aux cheveux rouges cerise en pétard, ne l'attirait, mais alors pas du tout !

« - Renji.. Tu.. Tu te rends comptes que tu me demandes de …coucher avec toi ? »

Il semblait réfléchir. Comment ce dernier pouvait expliquer à son homologue de la neuvième division qu'il avait besoin de son corps, troublant besoin que de vouloir le sentir sous lui toutes les nuits. Ce n'était pas bien mal aisé en soi, néanmoins la mine septique d'Hisagi Shuuhei empêchait toute approche, se demandant s'il fallait aller plus loin dans ses propos. Il se ravisa finalement sous ce regard où une lueur meurtrière y dansait au beau milieu, et obliqua sans plus attendre son visage vers.. un autre point ... un ailleurs, afin de fuir le jugement du brun.

Puis, sous un silence de plomb, menant leur sujet à un vertigineux vide, il prit les devants et quitta la chambre du vice-capitaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, le beau et amoureux Renji évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait un certain brun ténébreux au regard assassin, tandis que la personne en question s'entraînait avec son éternel compagnon : Kira Izuru. Il l'avait connu à l'Académie, ils étaient devenus tous les deux Lieutenants, et les évènements avaient naturellement agis sur leur relation, au point de bigrement les rapprocher pour faire d'eux un couple d'amis. Ils appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre s'exercer, manger, combattre , le tout ensemble, et personne n'y voyait là une quelconque relation malsaine ou sentimentale entre les deux hommes. Dans l'évidence même, la personnification du désespoir, c'était à dire, Kira, vomissait ses malheurs & tristes vérités quand Hisagi, lui, écoutait, tout attentif à sa personne. Il ne pouvait agir que de cette manière, si ce n'est autrement lui parler des futilités de la vie, qui malheureusement, avaient leur importance dans une vie de tout un chacun.

Cependant, il s'avère que le lieutenant aux cheveux noirs cultivait des sentiments bien plus profonds et doux pour son homologue. Kira.. Un ami ? Mais bien sûr…

Le lendemain matin, une réunion, aussi banale qu'un bonjour, devait se dérouler tard dans la matinée, rassemblant à peu près tous les vices-capitaines. L'objet du jour désintéressa quelque peu le jeune homme qui fixait inlassablement le sol. Pourtant, il était le premier à prôner la concentration dans n'importe quel domaine mais aujourd'hui, il repensait aux propos de Renji. Peut-être avait-il refusé sa proposition fort audacieuse, seulement… si lui à son tour demandait cette même chose à son collègue de la troisième, que se passerait-il ? Voilà bien qu'il se masturbait l'esprit à savoir quoi faire pour se rapprocher de lui. Dans tous les cas, il n'irait pas lui demander de devenir son … fuckfriend !

Non, et puis… après ça, Kira ne le regarderait plus de la même façon. Et si cela venait à s'apprendre, il serait irrémédiablement foutu. Autant dire adieu à son honneur. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune honte à aimer quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? C'était sans contredit, d'un naturel aberrant. Et pourtant, si vous en tant que shinigami, vous saviez qu'un homme aime un autre homme de la même manière qu'un homme aime une femme… comment réagiriez-vous ? Mais tout d'abord, comme lui, réagirait-il ? C'était ça, la vraie question. Et Hisagi n'en demeurait pas moins pétrifié par la réponse qui assurément finirait par rompre tout lien entre les deux amis.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Hisagi ne tenait plus en place à son bureau, devant lequel il se trouvait rarement, car toujours préoccupé par le travail de ses hommes. Après quoi, il se décida finalement à quitter le Seiretei pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, pour aérer le tout, lui qui souffrait en silence depuis bien des années. Le beau blond à la mèche rebelle l'ignorait mais…son prétendu collègue le regardait toujours comme s'il souhaitait déverser tous les mots tendres existant au monde. Plus encore, ses yeux glissaient vers ses lèvres et un éventail d'idées toutes aussi coquines les unes que les autres le mettait sur la paille. Quelle idée après tout…tomber amoureux d'un type qui avait admiré aveuglément son Capitaine et se laissait facilement manipuler, surtout quand on savait qu'il était fragile sentimentalement parlant. Et Hisagi le savait, le sentait, voilà pourquoi l'envie monstrueuse et cruelle de le prendre dans ses bras pour le cajoler se faisait ressentir à chaque fois que Kira portait son regard de chien battu sur lui. C'était une torture, une doucereuse punition que de devoir ressentir ses sentiments aussi purs que celui d'un enfant, un supplice qu'il souhaitait mettre fin depuis nombre d'années.

Alors qu'il avait pensé s'approprier des lieux seul et en bonne compagnie - celle de Dame nature - l'unique personne qu'il ne souhaitait fatalement pas voir était bel et bien Kira, son obsession. Et cette même obsession… était présente, à deux pas de lui, planté là, l'épée sortie du fourreau et les bras relâchés, prunelles toutes dirigées sur la silhouette atheltique d'Hisagi, qui lui était assis en tailleur. On aurait dit que le blond sortait d'un entraînement intensif.

« Je veux être meilleur dans le Zanjutsu. Marre de me cramponner au Kido et à mes simples défenses.»

- Simple défense ? Fit Hisagi en s'étouffant.

« Ne te moque pas, Hisagi-san, je t'assure, j'aimerai te ressembler. »

Voilà la chose à ne pas faire, ou plutôt, à ne pas dire ! La violence des émotions de brun l'ébranla complètement et brûla au passage son visage, laissant des marques rougissantes au niveau des joues et du nez. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et pourtant c'était bien réel. Bien sur, son homologue ne lui faisait pas une déclaration amoureuse, intention que jamais il n'aurait le bonheur de toucher du doigt. Néanmoins, de savoir que Kira l'admirait l'emplissait … d'un bonheur fou. Mais comment vouloir lui ressembler, lui, alors qu'il se croyait justement faible en tout !? Il ne dirait rien afin de ne pas casser les illusions du jeune blond, et perdit son regard dans les profondeurs de l'horizon, préférant se soumettre au jugement du ciel qu'à celui de cette chimère se tenant altière devant lui, fidèle à son image : l'immuable inaccessibilité, Kira.

« Et que fais-tu ici ? »

- Oh, rien. Je t'ai vu de loin, alors j'ai pensé te tenir compagnie.

Toujours aussi attachant, ce Kira. Le lieutenant se releva, n'ayant guère profité de la fraîcheur de l'Automne, mais ne blâmait pas l'arrivée inopinée de son fidèle ami. Après tout.. Il ne voyait que par lui.

Hisagi lâcha d'une voix toujours aussi basse :

« Ah…Ce soir, ça te dirait de passer par chez moi ? Je n'ai rien à faire et … »

Le sourire ingénu de Kira fit accélérer son pouls tandis qu'il échappa une fois de plus à son regard.

- Je viendrai, Hisagi-san.

(_.•*`¯`*•.º°**°ºOOº°**°º.•*`¯`*•._)

Après cette longue journée, ayant au préalable donné une heure de rendez vous à son rêve ambulant, il put finalement retrouver la sérénité de son bureau. Manque de chance, quelqu'un avait délibérément passé ses portes, chose qu'il ne pardonnait pas facilement ! Par ailleurs, il ne fut pas surpris de l'identité de la personne qui paraissait s'ancrer au beau milieu de sa pièce.

« - Hisagi.... »

- Mais mon bureau, c'est pas un moulin !

« - Je sais bien mais je… »

- Reste où tu es, tu veux.... Dit-il d'une voix cassante, pendant que l'autre se retenait de se réfugier dans les bras du brun..

« - Hisagi, tu ne comprends pas.. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. »

- Et tu crois qu'à moi, rien ne m'arrive ?

Il arpenta la pièce en diagonal, passant devant Renji sans le regarder, et ne trouva pas la force de s'asseoir. Pourtant, il pouvait cueillir son confort, seulement, il faisait face, toujours de loin, à cet autre lieutenant, représentant de la sixième division. Non mais que lui prenait-il de venir squatter SON bureau…Ce dernier d'ailleurs se rapprocha ostensiblement de lui, Hisagi ne voyant plus qu'à amorcer des pas de recul, acculé jusqu'au mur, le corps en total répulsion.

- Renji, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux.

Le tatoué à l'artifice capillaire rougeâtre s'était arrêté d'avancer, dont l'envie indicible était de se lover dans les bras protecteurs d'Hisagi. Pourtant, tout le monde connaissait la nature un peu vantarde et assurée d'Abarai. Mais quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que son ancien Senpai, rien n'y faisait, son cœur s'emballait, et il perdait raison.

« Tu me manques. …Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer ? »

Le concerné se terra dans un profond mutisme, toujours en recul contre le mur afin de marquer son intention. Renji n'avait pas cherché à être attiré par le beau brun,, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était devenu sa drogue.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas tenter l'expérience, ça nous sortirait du.. »

- J'aime quelqu'un...

Le malheureux releva la tête, éberlué et à la fois intrigué, bien que foncièrement déçu par la nouvelle. Hisagi.. Amoureux ? C'était difficile à concevoir à première vue. Certaines personnes le trouvaient froid, insensible.., voire même.. suffisant, quand d'autre ne cherchaient plus à percer les mystères l'embrumant. Mais le vice capitaine de la sixième tentait désespérément d'affiner leur relation.

« Je suis étonné. »

- Je ne te dirai rien sur ce sujet, Renji. J'aimerai maintenant que tu quittes mon bureau, je suis occupé.

Le cœur lourd, il obtempéra bon gré mal gré, le visage empreint d'une infinie tristesse, mais résolument persuadé qu'Hisagi ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Autant jetant son dévolu sur Kuchiki-Taisho dans ces conditions…

La porte coulissa, Kira avait entendu l'approbation du maître des lieux. Il mit alors pied dans le petit logement, dans lequel il devait passer la soirée en excellente compagnie. Toujours avec Hisagi San. Et qui vit-il, avec un tablier crasseux autour du cou ?

- Désolé Kira, commença-t-il avec un adorable sourire, j'ai voulu faire mes boulettes mais…je les ai cramées.

Le bon cordon bleu qu'était le blondinet s'obligea alors à rejoindre la toute petite cuisine qui à la base n'en était pas une. Il semblerait qu'on lui ait prêté une plaque chauffante et tout le tralala. C'est donc en parfait chef qu'il rattrapa le tout, laissant un Hisagi à la fois gêné et heureux.

Après ça, ils purent se régaler, surtout Hisagi qui raffolait de ces boulettes de viandes, les Niku-Dango No Amakara-Ni ! Les divers sujets traités étaient plus que badins, mais au moins, ils échangèrent quelques mots, ne laissant pas au silence sa place. C'est que notre héros était de nature réservée allant jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans la discrétion à l'état brut. Alors, il laissait les honneurs à son homologue, qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, bien que le contenu des fois l'importait très peu. Seulement.. Sa voix.. sa voix…

« Hisagi-san ! »

- Mmh.. ?

« Je vois, tu étais ailleurs. »

- Excuse moi, il y a des phénomènes étranges par chez moi.. _quelle idée de lui parler de ça.._

« Des phénomènes….étranges »

Le sourire d'excuse que lui renvoya son collègue le laissa .. dibutatif, mais le blondinet attendit une explication, le regard accroché à celui de son interlocuteur, qui lui avait difficile justement à laisser perdurer le plaisir de le voir.

- Un de mes sièges a disparu…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il ne restait plus que son shihakushô par terre, autant te dire que je suis intrigué et inquiet.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux, se jaugeant sous l'étonnement…avant que Kira ne se relève pour déclarer :

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne voudrai pas te déranger plus encore. »

- Mais non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas, Kira, reste !

« Hein ? » Fit-il en se retournant, alors qu'il voyait son ami le retenir en lui empoignant le bras, comme désespéré. Celui-ci ne supportait pas l'idée d'être une fois de plus seul ce soir…Il le voulait lui et pas un autre.. Au moins pour discuter…Il allait presque le supplier quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

« Hisagi-san.. Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? »

Sa main relâcha le bras presque rachitique de son ami et ses cheveux noir de jais dissimulèrent la confusion qui régnait en lui ; dans ses yeux principalement.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il n'osait même plus le regarder droit dans les yeux tellement il avait mal de se savoir finalement amoureux à sens unique. C'était difficile d'envisager la vie sans lui, qui plus est quand leur amitié ne déboucherait sur rien d'autre que…de l'amitié. C'était déjà ça, vous me direz… Sans doute.

Deux heures plus tard. Il l'avait laissé partir, tout en se morfondant dans sa chambre, retraçant les réminiscences de sa courte vie. Il avait tout de même croisé le grand ex- Capitaine Muguruma Kensei, avait servi un autre du nom de Tôsen Kaname, et portait l'insigne du lieutenant maintenant, outre le fait de posséder de rares capacités. De ce point de vue, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais du reste... il n'y avait que le vide, si ce n'est une touche d'amitié qui incitait une partie de ses sentiments à prospérer. Mais au final, il se rendait compte que sa grande solitude emplissait son espace.

Alors, résolu à l'oublier, il prit les devants, arborant sa tenue habituelle ainsi que cette façade de félin intouchable. Les sourcils toujours froncés et le nez à peine retroussé dans l'idée de marquer son mécontentement, les cheveux d'ébène et épars, il allait jouer de sa belle frimousse de rebelle pour amadouer quelqu'un d'autre.. que Kira. Si ce dernier se désintéressait de lui , il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir. C'est pourquoi il guida ses pas vers une autre destination : celle de la sixième.

Les minutes se firent longues, très longues… voire même éternelles, se demandant quand et enfin il pourrait se retrouver devant les portes de la chambre d'Abarai. Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Quand ce fut fait, Il frappa à la porte. Après quoi, il pénétra les lieux, étant invité à entrer, et tomba évidemment sur le profil d'un Renji sortant de la douche, serviette de bain blanche enroulée autour de sa taille, une autre sur les épaules et cheveux relâchés avec quelques gouttes d'eaux sur le torse fier et tatoué. Hisagi demeura planté devant l'entrée tandis que son tout récent interlocuteur gardait son regard écarquillé sur le beau brun, cherchant une explication à sa venue. Pire encore, être vêtu de la sorte devant celui qui le faisait bander …le mit dans un état pour le moins inexplicable et douloureux.

« - Hi… Hisagi ? Que.. qu'est-ce que ...? » _Tlin Tlin.. tention à ta syncope, ducon_.

Le silence fit office de réponse, tant que cela devint insoutenable pour le beau Renji. Il renchérit :

« Tu.. As oublié quelque chose.. Enfin, je ne sais pas, tu..»

- Non, rien de cela. Je crois que…je vais devoir me lancer.

L'intéressé, dont les pulsations s'accélérait dans sa frénésie, immobilisa tout mouvement, une même expression de surprise voilant son visage.

« Qu'entends-tu par.. Te lancer ? »

Hisagi Shuuhei était certes décidé à tourner la page, mais ses yeux exprimèrent une très grande peine, faisant frissonner son compagnon qui dans son cas s'attendait à voir l'homme de ses rêves quitter la pièce sans mot dire. Pour toute réponse, le brun s'avança vers lui pour s'arrêter finalement à deux mètres de lui. Et sans plus attendre, il porta sa main sur ses ceintures, qu'il délia lentement…

Renji ne comprenait plus rien, et la peur lui vrillait l'âme. Il était incapable de bouger, c'était irréel.

« - Hisagi…....? »

Après avoir ôté avec nonchalance ses bandes, l'absence d'hakama laissa entrevoir ses jambes orgueilleuses et musclées. Tout en remontant, il degusta des yeux sa poitrine élargie mais Renji se mit à redescendre du regard par instinct, pour tomber sur une intimité certes dissimulée sous une étoffe blanche, mais bel et bien affamée de sens.

Renji alors laissa tomber ses serviettes sans chercher à comprendre, et ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta sans préambule sur Hisagi, plaquant son corps contre le sien, déjà affolé par l'excitation et scella ses lèvres à celle de son … Fuckfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Il y en a qui vont déchanter. Tout cas, j'ai la connerie de faire des fautes d'inattentions, vous m'excuserez ? *offre nounours guimauve chocolat à qui veut*

**P.s**. : Et d'ailleurs, entre nous, Kira a les yeux marrons. (et non azur) Faut voir les colorations de Kubo ..! (complètement inverse à l'anime, qui nous trompe.)

* * *

Kira demeura pétrifié. Alors que ce dernier avait tenu à voir Abarai-kun afin de lui parler de leur plus récente mission qui portait quelque peu préjudice à certains des membres du Gotei 13, tout en sachant que cette affaire avait été étouffée dans l'œuf, il avait décidé suite à sa petite conversation avec Renji, de prendre l'air histoire de calmer ses interrogations diverses et parfois même brûlantes. Et la source de ces interrogations ne fut autre qu'Hisagi ; qu'il avait quitté bien étrangement dans la soirée, avant d'aller rejoindre son autre acolyte aux cheveux rouges. Mais contre toute attente, à peine avait-il eu le dos tourné que le garçon de ses pensées se retrouvait dans la pièce où il avait l'intention de remettre le pied. Il avait suffisamment respiré l'air pour reprendre la discussion avec son homologue, cependant tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Les portes coulissantes ménageaient un petite espace, suffisamment grand pour laisser entrevoir ce qu'il voyait : une embrassade peu commune, si ce n'est déroutante, déconcertante, illusoire, .. Impossible ! Lui-même n'en revenait pas et tombait sur le cul. La mâchoire allant jusqu'à se décoller tant il était pris au dépourvu. Il restait immobile, encore et encore, sous le choc face à la scène.. comment dire…troublante, si ce n'est.. ahem...excitante.

Il voyait un Renji éperdument amoureux et attendri par la pluie de petits soins prodigués par le lieutenant de la neuvième division. Kira se pinça les lèvres inconsciemment, ne comprenant pas bien ces soudaines montées de chaleur en lui. Mais plus encore, alors qu'il avait tenté de s'avancer pour mieux se rincer l'œil, il trébucha et ouvrit les portes dans un fracas. Pour une entrée en douceur c'était raté.

Avant que le gauche Vice Capitaine de la troisième division ne vienne perturber l'idylle des deux protagonistes, Hisagi se donnait corps et âmes à son nouveau partenaire qui lui ne rêvait qu'à l'avoir sous la couette. Les mains de Renji s'étaient audacieusement baladées sur le torse bien bâti du bel homme au regard ténébreux, et tendait à descendre plus bas.. Bien plus bas, dans l'optique sans doute de profiter davantage de son fuckfriend. A savoir l'homme de ses rêves avec lui, près de lui, contre lui, l'émoustillait plus que nécessaire au point de le rendre fou. Il n'osait croire que c'était du domaine du rêve, et commençait à vouloir aller trop vite afin de ne pas le perdre. Pourtant, rien ne pressait… Il avait en revanche complètement oublié son homologue de la troisième qui se refroidissait les miches sous une nuit polaire. Mais bon dieu que c'était bon pour lui de sentir la langue du brun -habituellement inaccessible- dans sa bouche, de caresser des lèvres sa peau ferme et musclée, dont la senteur était plus qu'agréable. Il reprit possession de la bouche de son partenaire bien rapidement, ne souhaitant lui offrir la liberté de revenir sur ses pas. Il ne le supporterait pas. Malheureusement… le pire devait arriver. Ayant certes omis Kira dehors, il avait oublié son nom jusqu'à son existence, et fut fatalement surpris de le voir étalé à terre, les joues en feu et le regard hébété.

Shuuhei quant à lui regardait Kira avec des prunelles toutes écarquillées, et ne sut s'il était content ou non de sa présence tombée du ciel. Après la surprise : la peur. Et pour cause.... C'était fini.. Avec ça, Hisagi était foncièrement persuadé du revirement de son plus cher ami. La vérité ne pouvait laisser de marbre son collègue, qui semblait bel et bien sous le choc, embarrassé même. Le brun ne put qu'esquisser un faible sourire qui cachait son profond désarroi, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge et s'écartant finalement de Renji. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce, c'était trop lourd pour lui qui plus jamais ne serait considéré par Kira comme un ami. Il le verrait comme un gay de toute évidence, assez dévergondé pour avoir à faire cela dans les quartiers de la sixième division. Et voilà le topo de la soirée ! Alors qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir d'aller voir Renji parce qu'il se sentait affreusement seul, il venait de gâcher définitivement la relation qui l'unissait à l'homme dont il était amoureux. Maintenant, pas un regard, si ce n'est l'envie de s'enfoncer dans son futon. Et encore… il aurait loisir à penser à toute cette soirée, à se la ressasser et à imaginer les pires scénarios pour les jours à venir. Diantre, il avait presque envie de supplier à genoux Kira de le garder en ami, ou de lui dire carrément la vérité, à savoir qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde !

….Mais non….C'était fini…

- Désolé… Je ...... Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu aussi ! Changea du tout au tout un Izuru rougeoyant, dirigeant ses yeux droit vers Abarai-kun. Celui-ci d'ailleurs piqua un fard et rétorqua vivement. C'était bien dans ses habitudes d'être impulsif :

« Baaaka...!! Tu pouvais pas venir me voir demain ?! »

- Bon.. Je vais vous laisser les gars, coupa de sa voix grave le lieutenant de la neuvième, attristé intérieurement dissimulé par un voile de stoicisme parfait.

Abarai voyait déjà les portes du bonheur se refermer , et ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser partir alors que… ils… non !

« Senpai ! »

A l'instar des chats qui sur le qui vive avait le poil hérissé, Shuuhei se mit à réagir pareillement, se figeant sur le coup tout en grimaçant mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de remettre ça sur le tapis ? Le rouge avait un Bankai, lui non. Point. Il n'était plus son senpai !

« Kira t'as tout gâché ! » S'indignait un Renji furieux.

- Mais .. Je …!

« Mais tu .. ....QUOI.. ……….......RIEN ! » Fit-il avant de foutre finalement les deux présences masculines dehors, dans les couloirs - en prenant bien soin cela-dit de ne pas bousculer Hisagi. Il pourrait dans tous les cas revoir le jeune homme plus tard, cela pouvait attendre… en espérant que rien entre temps ne rentre en jeu. Mission pour le Lieutenant : Se détendre.

(_.•*`¯`*•.º°**°ºOOº°**°º.•*`¯`*•._)

Kira se retrouva face à son vis-à-vis, le regard tout justement fixé sur le visage sombre du vice capitaine, qui à son tour l'observait, quoique nerveux à l'idée d'entendre son ami rompre les liens.

- Je suppose que…tu préfères garder tes distances… lâcha-t-il tout en soupirant. Le concerné, interloqué, le regarda innocemment :

« Mais pourquoi ça ? Tu as parfaitement le droit de… de…. t'amuser ! Lui répondit Kira, bien qu'il regretta déjà le dernier terme.... »

- Idiot…_Et moi donc..._

Et voilà le résultat. Shuuhei n'arrivait même plus à supporter la présence de son acolyte et souhaitait souffrir en parfait solitaire. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le voit désemparé comme jamais, et avait peur d'entendre la suite.

« Je sais… » concéda le jeune blond, gêné et ne sachant quoi dire. Lui aussi sentait son cœur peser lourd sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Peut-être parce que leur amitié allait inéluctablement prendre un tournant ? Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Mais au final, il admirait son ancien Senpai, bien plus que les autres. Alors il ne se limiterait pas à juger son véritable ami, sur qui il pouvait compter, avec qui il pouvait déconner.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne dirai rien aux autres.. »

- Pfff, si tu savais…_Si tu savais comme je m'en contrebalance_... lâcha - et pensa - son interlocuteur, fermant les yeux comme pour ponctuer son désarroi. Il était blasé, c'était peu de le dire.

« Hisagi-san… »

Son regard noisette s'était fait étrangement doux, et tentait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de son lieutenant préféré… mais comment ? Il se mordit les lèvres, et sa main droite vint gratter nerveusement le dos de son autre main, avant de remonter au poignet. Son visage s'abaissa et une profonde mélancolie s'empara de lui.

« Hisagi-san…. S'il te plait.. Pourquoi le prends-tu mal ? Je .. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur vous, à cet instant, pendant que vous vous..euh.... fla-...euh.. flattiez …le… »

- Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-il en rougissant, avant de prendre le couloir. Je rentre….

« ……Hisagi-san… » .lâcha le blond pour finir, intimement affligé par le comportement de Shuuhei. Il n'aimait se fâcher avec personne. Seulement, là, il s'agissait d'Hisagi. C'était pire que tout, et Kira allait évidemment culpabiliser. Allait-il rebrousser chemin et penser toute la nuit aux évènements de la soirée.. Tout en se morfondant au final ?

« Hisagi-san ! Attend moi ..! »

Il pivota de la tête afin de recentrer son attention sur la silhouette fluette qui s'avançait à grand pas. Kira… pourquoi le suivait-il ? Ce dernier d'ailleurs était partagé entre l'envie de retenir Hisagi ou d'abandonner. La culpabilité agissait sur lui telle une emprise aggravante, au point où il allait presque le supplier de l'emmener avec lui. Mais ses émotions cette fois ci ne le trahirent point. Il proféra doucement :

« - Hé bien… Je ne souhaite pas que notre relation se dégrade pour ça. Est-il possible que je me fasse pardonner pour mes propos ? »

_Non mais il se rend bien compte de ce qu'il dit, des fois ?!_ Le lieutenant aux cheveux courts jaugeait son collègue sans faire preuve de la moindre expression, ne plissant les traits de son visage neutre, bien que tout sourcil restait froncé. Son cœur s'accéléra à la simple idée d'être à ses cotés, et plus encore, les dires du frêle blod portaient à confusion. Ce n'était pas sans équivoque, vraiment pas. Comment devait-il réagir ? _Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Passe la nuit avec moi sous la couette_. Dérisoire.

- Bon, allez viens…

Ils durent donc se faire discret afin de ne pas réveiller le voisinage. Les deux lieutenants étaient de toute manière et par excellence de respectables hauts gradés qui s'évertuaient à ne jamais faire preuve d'extraversion. Arrivé enfin devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler les portes de la chambre d'Hisagi Shuuhei, ce dernier entreprit de les ouvrir afin de ménager un espace suffisant pour Kira et lui. Après quoi, il les rendit closes, et soupira profondément. Que faisait-il.. Se torturer, ni plus ni moins. Loger l'homme de sa vie dans sa chambre… alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser… quel supplice. Ses sourcils, froncés -encore-, changèrent d'expression pour en arriver à la détresse. Il se retourna et proposa à son vis-à-vis une tasse de thé, que ce dernier ne refuserait pas, par politesse. Mais qu'importe, il aimait le thé, et ça, Hisagi le savait, tout comme le reste. Il connaissait Kira sur le bout des doigts, fors ses sentiments. Voilà bien un triste sort pour le beau ténébreux. Suite à ceci, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent autour d'une petite table basse, tout à coté se trouvait son futon.. Dans lequel il aurait sûrement aimer y trouver un certain lieutenant. La tasse quitta ses lèvres pour finir déposée sur son socle, tandis qu'il demanda à Kira de sa voix grave et douce :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner.. J'ai agis sous le coup de l'impulsion, je te prie de m'excuser.

« Hisagi-san, commença-t-il sombre…..Est-ce que .. tu aimes Abarai-kun ?

L'étonnement rendit blême sinon livide le jeune lieutenant qui sentit derechef son cœur s'emballer, se précipiter à grand coups. Kira avait vraiment le don de le mettre sur le carreau. Ce fut d'une voix ferme qu'il plaça un :

- Non.. Je ne l'aime pas. Je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…Quelqu'un… à qui je donnerai ma vie.

Hisagi semblait tellement peiné et frêle en cet instant qu'il en sortait étranger. Izuru quant à lui, n'était pas de glace face à la déclaration, empathique et surtout ignorant de la destination de ces tendres mots :

« Tu… je ne te savais pas si …

… un ricanement fit office de réponse…- Humain ?

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça … Tu es tout de même l'un lieutenant discret et réservé, le plus secret même, si je ne m'abuse et.. je ne te soupçonnais pas cette sensibilité… qui je t'avoue… me chamboule…

- Kira…

« Non mais c'est vrai - ce dernier se recroquevilla, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, fragile en apparence - Je rêverai qu'une personne me dise ce tu viens de dire… je… j'envie la personne que tu aimes Hisagi-San… Si tu savais comme je.. je me sens seul et …»

Des larmes quittèrent le rebord de ses yeux clairs pour s'effondrer sur ses joues qui habituellement nacrées étaient devenu rougies. Mais alors qu'il chercha les mots, son regard tenta de discerner l'expression d'un Hisagi figé.

Et en effet, Shuuhei était accablé par ces mots, si .. ahuri et abasourdi .. qu'il lui était tout bonnement impossible de laisser couler cette verve sans…. Sans agir ! Il se retrouva sans plus tarder sur Kira, lui offrant la plus grosse pelle de toute sa vie ! Et sans se départir de son excellente maîtrise du baiser passionné, il persévera.. jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres se firent plus douces et chaudes, embrassant jusqu'à rendre gonflées et rouges celles de Kira qui, sans comprendre pourquoi, se laissait faire. Les yeux d'abord écarquillés d'effroi, s'étaient petit à petit refermés sous le délicieux traitement d'Hisagi-san, ne cherchant pas pour le moment à comprendre toute cette succession d'évènements. Hisagi était tellement doué …Il le transportait dans un autre univers, bien plus beau et enivrant que le monde dans lequel il subsistait…. En outre, sa passion et l'effervescence dont il faisait preuve dans cet échange enveloppa son cœur d'un baume réparateur, d'une si douce chaleur que ses joues devinrent bouillonnantes…que son esprit allait perdre connaissance. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait embrasser et… c'était magnifique ! Comment y résister.. Son seul souhait était qu'il dure aussi longtemps que l'éternité, que rien d'autre ne vienne s'interposer. A dire vrai, il avait même oublié que c'était le lieutenant qui l'embrassait. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un être qu'il n'avait jamais connu aux premiers abords, qu'Hisagi-San enfouissait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Et Kira en tomba irrémédiablement amoureux, tel un coup de foudre. Un rêve…

Pourtant, ses paupières lourdes tentèrent de s'ouvrir afin d'apercevoir ce rêve, de profiter d'un possible orgasme visuel… mais tout à coup, la buée se dissipa, et l'apaisement se changea en fébrilité, rejetant véhément le Vice Capitaine qui abusait de lui.

- Kira ..?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note again :**_ J'ai déjà la suite en poche, mais je poste un chapitre par jour.

Et .. non, pas obligé de poster des reviews... Je vous propose cette fanfic juste pour le plaisir des yeux (si tant est que ca vous plaise). En espérant que....(j'avoue que l'attitude du brun est choquante à un certain passage)

_**Eikaow**_ : Le couple - originellement - devrait être Hisagi-Kira. Renji n'aurait pas dû prendre de l'ampleur au fil du temps, mais j'ai envie de faire de l'histoire quelque chose de tragique..tu verras, mais tu seras sans doute surprise...(Ah.. et j'ai esquissé un sourire, en effet :)

_**Hemosu**_ : Et moi, je te kazeshinise ..! Et j'ai souvenance d'être plus fort que Ghan ! (sort)

* * *

Hisagi était …désarçonné, définitivement bouleversé ; et c'était peu de le dire. Croire qu'un jour, il poserait ses lèvres sur celles de Kira, qui plus est avait réciproquement accepté ce contact, était du domaine de la chimère, de la songerie. Le brun était dans tous ses états qu'il ne put rétorquer, et finissait le cœur brisé, complètement et inéluctablement brisé…Car après l'amour, la haine. Le regard éperdu, il s'enfonça dans les méandres de son esprit devenu labyrinthique, refusant de supporter le jugement de son homologue. Souffreteux et gêné au possible, le visage pouvait le confirmer puisque empourpré, il tenta de se relever mais sa force le quitta. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement à vue d'œil, et il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rugir contre cette peste de soirée qui finissait en tout et pour tout catastrophique ! Il venait de tout perdre ! Sa moitié, son tout, son âme sœur, l'homme qui le faisait rêver, lui et seulement lui ! Plus rien n'existerait après leur séparation. Il serait à jamais seul, et cela l'éprouvait plus que d'habitude… Merde, il en aurait chialé…Sa sensibilité était mise à rude épreuve. Le silence s'installa, bien insidieux et lourd de sous entendu, pour bientôt écraser les épaules du vice capitaine de la neuvième…

Mais pas que lui. Hisagi San avait fait naître dans le cœur de Kira une déchirure immense, et, ce dernier indécis, demeura les jambes à moitié écartées, les mains derrière lui le retenant de tomber, bel et bien incapable de réagir sous les volutes émotionnelles.

« - Hisagi-s…»

- Tu m'as dis vouloir te faire pardonner ! Il n'y a que comme ça que j'en ai envie …

_Choc._

« Mais, mais.. …mais de quoi tu parles ! »

- Kira.. tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?! ... Je ...je .. ...!

« Tu .. ? »

- Je t'aime....

Et ce fut à ce moment ci que le vice capitaine de la troisième division sentit ses dernières barrières s'effondrer. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, car de toute sa vie, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu ce genre de déclaration. Il sourit nerveusement, le regard ouvert par la surprise, une peur étouffante broyant son estomac qu'Hisagi ne se fourvoie sur ses propres sentiments… car… aimer Kira … cet être sans intérêt et faible comme une feuille… c'était inconcevable. Celui-ci ne put en supporter davantage, de peur que son cœur éclate sous ces assauts insoutenables, de peur qu'Hisagi mente finalement... et alors qu'il prenait congé, Hisagi chercha à le retenir par tous les moyens.

- Attends, je dois te par…

« Non, je ne veux pas, laisse moi. »

Il s'était relevé à son tour pour empoigner le bras du jeune homme aux traits efféminés mais celui-ci réussit à se soustraire à son emprise.

Laisse moi ! »

La mort dans l'âme, Shuuhei le laissa quitter les lieux,. Son dos ployait sous le fardeau…Plus rien ne l'intéressait…Et gardait fixement ses yeux rivés sur les portes coulissantes sans daigner bouger avant un long moment.

(_.•*`¯`*•.º°**°ºOOº°**°º.•*`¯`*•._)

_Une semaine s'écoula. _

Une semaine où l'on s'accoutumait à la quiétude, et en parfaite reine conquérante, jouissait de son emprise sur un temps irrégulier, faisant face aux mutismes de plusieurs de ses hôtes. Et l'un semblait continuellement plongé dans la discrétion la plus possible, depuis sa déclaration, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de rester journalièrement enfermé dans son bureau pour ensuite retrouver sa couche.. Pour simplement y dormir. Et sa vie se résuma à cela, préférant de loin oublier ses maux et colères, oublier ce visage ainsi que de ne jamais plus le croiser, excepté en mission. Il était tout de même dans l'obligation de travailler avec lui.

Peu importait après tout de quitter cet antre obscurci de toute part. Il ne prenait plus goût à rien, si ce n'est à travailler, travailler.. ..Travailler. La lassitude ainsi que la solitude lui pesaient, mais ce qui l'affligeait le plus était le nombre accentué de visites de ses amis …s'inquiétant de son état. Mais aucune nouvelle de celui qu'il aimait malheureusement …Rien. Et rien d'étonnant à cela… Hisagi n'aurait jamais dû lui ouvrir son cœur, ce fut une erreur de plus à collectionner. Il était peu doué pour deviner les intentions de chacun et croyait naïvement en l'honneur de ses proches, alors que petit à petit, on lui crevait le cœur à coup de couteaux dans la poitrine. Pauvre petit enfant fragile… A l'extérieur, un dur à cuir, mais à l'intérieur, il suffisait de gratter un peu pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait tant à donner. Seulement... personne n'était censé le savoir. Personne n'irait chercher au vue du nombre incalculable de shinigami dans ce à sa nature, c'était lui qui broyait du noir sous l'effet de son profond chagrin. Comment expliquer... il avait déjà perdu Tousen. Faire une nouvelle fois face au rejet ne pouvait le laisser de glace, et brisait sans scrupules ses dernières barrières. Quelle douce ironie du sort.. Un rejet fatal pour une plaie béante, impossible à refermer. Seul la mort pouvait apaiser cette indicible douleur qui l'enfonçait dans une suie des plus abyssales. Son unique remède instamment était celui de subir en silence, serrant mâchoires et poings tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Les larmes brillèrent par leur absence, Hisagi n'étant pas assez lâche - ou trop - pour pouvoir se libérer de ce poids indésirable.

_Mais qui pouvait parler de lâcheté dans ce genre d'épreuve._

Dans une autre pièce, considéré tel un huit clos, ne logeait qu'en son sein une âme meurtrie. Touchée par une culpabilité naissante, puis grandissante. Kira Izuru… supportait difficilement l'éventuelle perte d'un ami cher à son cœur ; si cher qu'il se remémora non sans sourire tristement ses meilleurs moments avec Hisagi-san, et un poids lourd s'installa en lui, plus difficile à porter, pareil à un fardeau. Il travaillait dans son bureau mais avait demandé à refuser les visites. Lui-même ne s'acceptait pas. Comment décrire cette dualité qui le déchirait… D'un coté, il y avait ce Kira-ci, qui à ses yeux, avait perdu un ami de par cette déclaration qu'il rejeta véhément. D'un autre, un Kira-là, attiré, tellement attiré par l'idée d'être aimé. Chaque minute, il se ressassait ce baiser, et en rougissait de honte car il avait tant aimé…Néanmoins... ce n'était pas possible qu'un homme tel que Hisagi, si sombre et réservé, si inaccessible et viril, puisse s'intéresser à cet espèce de larve manipulable et détestable, rachitique pantin aux membres désarticulés et au blason entaché. Son honneur lui-même était souillé jusqu'à l'os ! Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un ami de valeur, qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps.. Bien plus longtemps que son Capitaine…

Pareille à une loque, il prit le chemin menant à la douche, et tenta de se purifier, de nettoyer au mieux ses blessures si profondes. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il avait un immense besoin de se confier, et celui qui était le plus à même de l'écouter sans couper la parole, de, ne serait-ce l'entendre sans émettre le moindre jugement débile et infondé, était Hisagi-san lui-même. Oh oui, Kira avait tant besoin d'Hisagi et son cœur saignait, humide et continuellement noyé dans un bain de larmes toutes aussi continuelles pour ne pas dire infinies… Le simple espoir de pouvoir sentir la chaleur d'un corps, d'entendre une parole réconfortante ou ardente, de se nourrir de la passion de l'autre et de partager des paroles ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes avec cet homme lui vrillait l'âme, le dépassait outre mesure. Il en devenait malade…Gin l'avait lâché.. Mais Hisagi…pas lui.. C'était faux..

Et plus il pensait à lui ; moins il se rendit compte de son attachement. Son désespoir entretenait un peu plus chaque jour son espoir.

Le lieutenant de la neuvième se laissa abattre par la situation, et sur sa chaise, ramenait son genoux droit sur le rebord de celle-ci, délaissant l'autre au sol… Puis le visage baissé et dissimulé sous ses courtes mèches d'un noir de jais, il rêva… Sans se lasser, afin de ne pas sombrer. Les jours s'écoulèrent encore et le manque cruel de Kira engendra un vide. Le néant. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'est l'amour qu'il avait toujours souhaité entretenir avec le Blond. Il avait réussi à dissimuler ce secret depuis tant d'années, et maintenant tout tombait à l'eau. Et quel salaud de l'avoir repoussé comme pour lui faire comprendre que les relations homosexuelles étaient répugnantes. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas céder le pas à la colère quand bien même l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Mais il voulait lui hurler à la figure tout ce qu'il ressentait. C'était complètement horrible ....

Quelques jours plus tard, ce n'était pas un désespoir qu'il consumait, mais le vide. Il s'était arrêté de manger et de boire durant et ne bougeait plus de sa chaise, ses yeux d'un puit sans fond fixait un point au mur. Si quelqu'un venait à le pousser d'un doigt, ce dernier tomberait sans difficulté apparente. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé. Tel un automate, il se releva… et se dirigea vers la sortie… Autant aller le voir et en rajouter une couche au point où il en était. Ses pas se firent lourds contrairement à d'habitude, lui qui arborait une démarche féline, presque souveraine couplé à cela une virilité hors norme.. Mais dans la situation où il se trouvait, il tentait d'alléger ses pas, et d'assouplir sa tenue. Il le fit sans réelle conviction. La flamme était momentanément éteinte. Comment pouvait-il aimer aussi passionnément une personne pour se savoir fini en épave à la fin ? Quelques temps après - car il mit du temps à arriver -, il toqua à la porte du vice capitaine de la troisième division.. Mais n'entendit rien. Il retenta… toujours rien. Souriant de dépit, il ouvrit les portes, qu'importait la réaction de son homologue.. Et surpris, il ne trouva rien dans la pièce. Bien que profondément déçu, il se dirigea vers le futon de Kira,…s'y allongea, et se contenta, heureux, des faibles effluves d'un parfum délicat. Puis.. Il s'endormit…

_Une heure plus tard…_

Il entendit un bruit, comme un objet tombé à terre. En fait, c'était le sac de provision de Kira, qu'il avait lâché lorsqu'il avait vu un individu squatter son lit, et qui s'était permis d'entrer chez lui sans sa permission. D'abord, c'était totalement irrespectueux, mais en plus il y trouvait l'objet de ses tourments ! Tranquillement enroulé dans son futon ! Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Hisagi, un peu embrumé, et surtout sensible après un petit roupillon, lui jeta un regard indescriptible. Mélange de peur, de tristesse et de méfiance. Ce fut tout bonnement abominable de revoir son beau brun aussi maigrichon… Ses muscles étaient devenus presque secs. Kira se mordit la lèvre, et se demanda s'il était la cause de cette santé défaillante ? Pourtant, sa voix froide s'éleva, peut être même empreinte d'une animosité rarement connue :

- Que fais-tu là.

Le ton employé blessa tellement Hisagi que son sang ne fit qu'un tour qu'il bondit sur Kira pour lui envoyer une violente raclée, suivi de près d'un autre coup aussi magistral que le premier, faisant alors choir l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Et ce fut au tour du brun de mépriser le shinigami à terre, le dardant d'un regard fielleux.

« - Enfoiré... »

- Non mais t'es complètement malade !

C'était peu de le dire...Hisagi ne supporta pas ses paroles hautaines, mais la raison pour laquelle Kira avait besoin de se vider de la sorte pour mieux supporter sa présence. Le brun, malheureusement, avait perdu son contrôle, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il sauta une nouvelle fois sur Kira, se mettant à califourchon sur lui et l'attrapa au col pour lui administrer un coup de poing de rage, puis un deuxième, et ainsi de suite. Et à cela, s'agrémentait une voix grave et désespérée… Les larmes ne l'épargnant guère :

« Je ne vis plus à cause de toi ! Et toi.. tu me rejettes, encore...et encore ! Je te déteste ! »

La victime tenta de se débattre ou de se protéger, c'était au choix, mais son visage arborait la peine, la redoutable mélancolie qui allait finir par briser ses derniers espoirs. Hisagi craquait royalement, et il était difficile de l'arrêter, il avait même peur de succomber sous les coups. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et la douleur devint presque insoutenable qu'il crût perdre conscience.. Le brun devenu fou se mit à lui cogner la tête contre le sol, et sa victime grimaça fortement sous le supplice, le suppliant d'arrêter doucement au début.. Puis en hurlant lui aussi à la fin.. Si bien que tous les deux s'échangèrent des mots qu'ils n'eurent cure, jusqu'au moment où Hisagi ne tint plus.

Au lieu de le tuer, il le violerait. Il le méritait ! Alors, avec violence il s'empara de sa bouche mais Kira le rejeta, le gifflant et le grifant tout en continuant de hurler comme si cela allait le sauver. Mais le brun persévéra, mué - ou manipulé - par l'accablement, le désespoir et lui imposa sa langue, souhaitant par-dessus tout s'abreuver de lui. Il le voulait.. Il le voulait nom d'un chien ! Puis, il cria de sa voix étranglée par les sanglots, mais forte et grave :

« Mais je t'aiiiimme !! »

Et la tempête prit fin. Kira écarquilla son regard sous l'effroyable surprise, et s'immobilisa, comme s'il avait reçu un couteau dans le cœur. Pourtant, l'effet s'avéra inversé. Il ne réagit pas, fixant béatement un Hisagi au bord de la déraison, chialant douloureusement devant lui. Le remord s'insinua doucement en lui. Les secondes s'effilèrent rapidement mais durèrent une éternité pour lui, pour qu'enfin, il prenne le pas sur la réalité.. Alors… alors…

Il s'approcha du visage baigné de pleurs du brun, et de ses deux mains, lui dégagea les larmes alors que son collègue semblait secoué par des spasmes difficiles à retenir. Celui-ci tenta de reprendre un rythme normal dans sa respiration, mais il fut rapidement coupé dans son élan lorsque Kira déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentit paralysé et n'osa bouger, mais rapidement son cœur se remit à tambouriner. Ce simple baiser l'apaisa d'un coup et une chaleur enveloppa chèrement son cœur, tandis qu'il prit le visage de Kira avec délicatesse et l'embrassa tout en profondeur, finissant d'épancher ses dernières larmes. Et ils continuèrent à s'échanger un baiser doux jusqu'à devenir ....passionné, et enivre les deux amoureux. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, si ce n'est à s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

La fougue prit le dessus sur les deux êtres, sur un blond bien audacieux qui déshabilla de mains tremblantes le beau brun. Ce dernier quant à lui dénuda les épaules de son compagnon et les embrassa comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Tous deux semblaient désespérés mais plus rien ne pouvait les retenir. Kira s'allongea à même le sol, et se cambra d'emblée pour donner son âme à celui qui rêvait de la posséder depuis si longtemps. Les mots pour le moment étaient dispensables, ce qui comptait pour eux étaient de se sentir aimé. Naturellement, l'excitation vint par la suite, et Hisagi porta sa main sur le sexe de son amant sans aucune pudeur. Le cœur du dépressif allait exploser à cette vitesse vertigineuse. Il se déchaînait dans la poitrine, ébranlait jusqu'à son bas ventre son corps, son âme. Il répétait plusieurs fois le nom d'Hisagi comme une litanie, des fois dérangés par les baisers impétueux de son compagnon mais il continuait, et se colla à lui, resserrant son étreinte au même titre que le brun lui-même qui, dominant, tentait tant bien que mal de faire preuve de douceur alors qu'il brûlait de lui faire l'amour - presque sauvagement. Il goûta néanmoins chaque parcelle de sa peau, accentuant chacun de ses baisers jusqu'au membre qu'il caressa avec entrain, faisant empourprer de gêne et de bonheur l'homme qu'il aimait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se fraya un chemin en lui, lui infligeant une douce torture qui au début le fit grimacer mais tout accaparé à se nourrir des sentiments si forts d'Hisagi-san, il attendit le moment de jouissance qui survint bien rapidement. Leur puissante union les transporta bien loin, vers un monde à eux. Et rien ni personne ne le connaîtrait. ….

Après quoi…

(_.•*`¯`*•.º°**°ºOOº°**°º.•*`¯`*•._)

- Hisagi-san…

Ils se retrouvaient, dans leur monde édénique, au comble du bonheur, complètement. Tous deux se retrouvaient couchés sur leur flanc, tandis qu'Hisagi entourait de bras protecteurs son Kira, son dos collant humidement la poitrine de beau brun. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son épaule, puis son cou, son oreille, pour replacer sa tête derrière la nuque du lieutenant, réfléchissant…Quand son homologue rénchérit :

- Hisagi-san, reste avec moi aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Un soulagement inégalable fit gonfler le cœur du brun qui soupira d'aise, et resserra l'étreinte au point de faire mal à son amant, lequel dont les larmes ne purent être retenues.. Des larmes de tristesse ou de joie ? On ne le saura jamais, mais cette nuit avait été la plus marquante qui soit. Son ténébreux noua ses doigts aux siens, et se donna lentement à Morphée, rassuré, enfin. Heureux. Ce n'était pas du bonheur, c'était mieux. Il ne souhaitait plus jamais le quitter, car Kira était Kira. Lui, et rien d'autre. Quelques murmures affectueux sinon amoureux effleurèrent les oreilles du frêle lieutenant, qui acceptait enfin ces mots.

- …. Hisagi-san ….-

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne sentit plus la douce chaleur que lui procurait son partenaire, et c'est en se redressant qu'il comprit son absence. La déception fut grande, il toléra difficilement sa non présence, surtout au petit réveil où la nuit précédente il avait déjà tout planifié pour le lendemain.. Pour eux. Son plus grand regret en fait était de ne pas lui avoir dit les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. De lui dire la stricte et unique vérité. Tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se redressa et prit son mal en patience, avant de le revoir, lui. Son amour.. Éternel qu'il serait…

Pourtant…. La journée passa, et il ne pût s'empêcher de s'informer auprès de la première division afin de connaître sa localisation. Parti en mission… ? Son ventre se tordit sous cette information, mais il l'accepta du mieux qu'il put et pria pour que celle-ci ne dure guère longtemps.

… Il ne survint pas le lendemain. Ni le jour suivant.. La semaine s'écoula naturellement mais le cœur de Kira commençait à saigner, et il ne mangeait presque pas dû à sa trop grande inquiétude, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il vomissait plus que de raison. Le soir, dans le futon, il versait quelques larmes tout en suppliant Hisagi san de lui revenir. Il se renseigna un peu plus quant à cette mission afin d'en définir une possible durée. Épuration… Il s'agissait d'une simple requête pourtant.. Kira en souriait nerveusement, et s'agitait tout en tremblant.

_Un mois passa …_

Et le blond était dans un sale état. Beaucoup lui reprochait son manque d'activité, mais il n'avait envie de rien faire. Tout le monde aussi s'inquiétait du sort du lieutenant de la neuvième division et après moult recherches, rien… Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace. Mais personne ne semblait aussi affecté que celui qui attendait l'homme de ses rêves revenir… Parce qu'au final, s'il savait qu'Hisagi Shuuhei ne reviendrait pas, on était persuadé de sa proche fin. Kira Izuru croulait des jours aussi obscurs que son âme, se ressassant alors toujours la même chose. Qui était :

_- Mon rêve s'est réalisé le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Mais je ne le savais pas._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kandai :** J'aime faire souffrir mes personnages, et creuser leur personnalité par une torture psychique. Sinon, c'est ma premère fanfic..! *sourire* Et oui, ca fait toujours plaisir je te remercie, tu as même droit à un nounours au chocolat et à la guimauve :3

Quant à Kira/Hisagi, je love...A plus tard, sinon !

* * *

" Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries .. ? Depuis quand Hisagi fait faux bond au Gotei 13 ? " gronda un certain ananas rouge, furax. Il retenait par le col une véritable loque se dissimulant sans mal derrière son épaisse et réputée mèche de cheveux blonds platines. Celui-ci s'adonnait au bredouillement inintelligible, fixant sans mal le sol tout en fuyant les semonces de Renji. Kira n'était originellement coupable de rien surtout après avoir enfin accedé aux timides avances du feu brun.. qu'il considérait désormais décédé, ne croyant plus à l'étincelle de vie de cette âme salvatrice. Alors.. pourquoi faire montre de ce regard d'une mélancolie infinie couplée de rancoeur ? Et pour cause... Kira Izuru n'avait pas cherché à retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, se confortant dans son intime huit clos.

- Tu ne comprends pas.. Abarai....Il... il ...., tentant tant bien que mal d'aligner des mots pour expliquer les circonstances. Seulement, un ricanement nerveux échappa à Renji qui dans son froncement de sourcil, plaqua derechef le frêle corps de Kira contre le mur, cherchant impérativement une réponse dite 'potable'.

" ..Tu me fais mal ! "

- Ouais.... et moi.... j'ai mal de ne plus le voir, tu comprends ça ?! lâcha-t-il, animé par sa fureur. Il ne s'en prenait jamais à ses amis de la sorte, mais la lâcheté dont faisait preuve l'éphèbe le raidissait de dégout. Quant à Kira, ses larmes cheminèrent des sillons déjà creusés, perles d'eau salée toutes habituées à quitter les yeux noisettes du jeune homme, alors qu'il fit - difficilement, il fallait l'avouer - vibrer sa voix tremblante :

" Il.. il m'a abandonné... ! "

- Quoi il t'a abandonné ! grogna-t-il tout en ébranlant le frêle corps. Mais c'est alors que Kira péta littéralement un plomb et lui cria dessus.

" IL EST PARTI ALORS QUE JE L'AIMAIS ..! " ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Renji qui ressentait exactement la même chose.

- Je .. ... quoi ? ...Tu ...

Et cette nuit là alors, le soir où un beau brun entreprenant était venu le voir pour finalement se donner entièrement et chaudement à lui n'avait été qu'une scène pour attirer Kira.. ? Est-ce que ce dernier et celui qui ne quittait plus jamais ses rêves s'aimaient..? Il en avait le coeur déchiré.

Un visage torturé fit face à un Kira finalement liberé de l'emprise barbante du Roku ban tai fukutaisho. Ce dernier avait décliné du chef tout en s'empourprant, royalement éperdu...Pour quelles obscures raisons, le coeur de Renji avait décidé de choisir un homme qui en aimait un autre. Il ne supportait pas cette passion unilatérale, et encore moins le silence indéniablement perturbant d'Hisagi qui plus que jamais, brillait par son absence. LUI ne croyait pas en sa mort comme beaucoup de ses homologues le pensaient, tandis que d'autres, à l'instar d'Izuru, préférait passer outre.

- Je le chercherai et passerai la ville au peigne fin.

Le coeur de Kira s'alourdit, se ressassant combien il était misérable et minable de n'avoir su trouver le même entrain qui animait son vis à vis. Etait-il possible d'aimer plus que lui Hisagi-san ? Pourtant, le blond souffrait et pleurait son départ tel un enfant perdu et errant sur un chemin très.. trop récemment emprunté...Plus de force pour venir le soutenir, si ce n'est ce flamboyant Renji qui le motivait à quitter sa chute.. son anéantissement. Sa détresse... Que faire ? Ses maigres doigts ressemblant plus à des phalanges squelettiques qu'autre chose se crispèrent, et portant une main sur son épaule, il donna l'image d'un vieillard tremblant. Et puis.. et puis.. vint le moment où ses mots ne purent s'arrêter de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, des mots bien plus difficiles à arrêter que mille chevaux..:

- Je.. je ..je n'y arrive plus, il... oh mon dieu, si tu savais.. J'en peux plus, je veux mourir - ses mains se portèrent sur son visage afin d'en dissimuler l'immonde tristesse, et la cadence des mots se fit plus que rapide - Je l'aime, _je l'aime trop_ je veux je veux... je te veux... euh non mais... pourquoi pourquoi m'a-t-il lâché, pourquoi m'avoir abandonné, et toi .. toi, tu .. tu l'aimes plus que moi alors s'il te plait, partage ton amour, je me sens seul, reste avec moi s'il te plait, il est mort, mais je l'aime, je...

C'est alors qu' un bon coup de poing bien senti fut asséné au blond, l'assommant pour les quelques mintes à suivre, tandis que Renji se massa le poing tout en le fusillant du regard :

- T'as complètement perdu les pédales..!.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent, Kira était victime de son malheur, respirant difficilement tout en gémissant péniblement... Le rouge remua doucement de la tête..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toi..._et de moi par la même occasion..._

C'était vrai...depuis qu'Hisagi faisait défaut, il était désespéré et Byakuya ne voyait que par son honneur, son écharpe, son kenseikan, ses devoirs... et rien d'autre. Après tout, comment une triple buse telle que lui pouvait attirer un Noble d'une froideur inégalable ? Le jeune blond reprit finalement pied, s'entichant du sol bizarrement pour se donner une contenance. Lui-même avait sérieusement pété une durite et s'en voulait désormais.

Vers où menait cette histoire, qu'allait-il devenir ? Renji ne savait plus où donner de la tête, pensant sincèrement que durant tout ce mois, il aurait une réponse d'Hisagi...mais non. Son brun n'était pas mort. Pour en avoir le coeur net, il irait en ville, dût-il supporter Urahara & Compagnie avec en prime un panel de tâches ménagères. Quant à Kira... Il le délaissa, étouffantbien trop avec ce maniaco-dépressif foncièrement fou et monstrueusement esseulé. Hisagi n'était pas mort, n'est-ce pas... _N'est-ce pas ??_

Après quelques heures, il était bel et bien paré ! En avant toute pour la recherche au trésor ! Du moins, SON trésor. Seulement, sur son chemin, alors qu'il n'avait aucune permission de se retirer, un homme dont la prestance témoignait de son air austère et hautain, s'arrêta en face de lui, le jaugeant d'un regard anthracite sans baisser une seule seconde du menton.. :

" Abarai Renji..."

- Ow ! Taisho ! s'étrangla Renji tout en se crispant. " Je ..

" N'étais-tu pas censé entrainer les nouvelles recrues ce matin ? "

- Je.. Taisho, s'il vous plait, je dois retrouver Hisagi Fukutaisho..

" Tu ne devrais point oublier où se trouve ta place.. Renji.. " gourmanda-t-il si lentement que le feu d'artifice capillaire déglutissait. Il tenta de se reprendre :

- Laissez moi prendre ma journée ! Je me chargerai des papiers demain, je vous l'promets !

Le haussement de sourcil gracieux du Kuchiki le glaça. Il renchérit finalement pour le convaincre :

- J'ai traité la moitié des dossiers, je jure de tout ..

" Hum.. " fit Byakuya en fermant les yeux. C'était un refus...mais le grand brun fit vivre ses cordes vocales : " Pourquoi vouloir retrouver Hisagi Fukutaisho ? N'est-il point considéré tel un déserteur. "

- C'est Hisagi, Taisho ! Un ami ! _Et plus mais ...rhhaa..._ Il en grinçait des dents...- C'est une question d'honneur ! Que feriez-vous si c'était Rukia ?!

Et - ô miracle -, il vit son supérieur réfléchir un instant.. un si court instant qu'il paraissait trop long pour le Fukutaisho de la sixième. Après tout, Byakuya avait su lire toute la franchise trahissant le regard de son abruti second, et l'honneur entrait en jeu.. Et ça...

Il lui donna UN jour, car Renji se devait à sa division. Outre les corvées de dossiers..

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Le beau tatoué déglutissait devant un magasin pour bonbon. Il n'osait faire un pas après l'autre, l'amorce étant bien trop épuisante pour lui en sachant ce que la suite lui réserverait. Et pour cause ! Urahara-san lui préparait le balai à n'en point douter. Grommelant dans son coin, il s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte coulissante et lorsqu'il amorça son premier geste afin d'ouvrir cette dite porte ....

" AHHHHHHHHHHH ! " coup de pied 'en sa cara' de la part d'un Jinta excité, cherchant à lui souhaiter la bienvenue.. d'une manière peu commune. Ururu par derrière, ne dit rien, imperturbable quand le petit bonhomme rouge reprit la parole :"

- Urahara est en bas !

Renji ré-apparut, le nez en sang et la veine enflée à la tempe, ce dernier lui accordant un temps de répit avant de lâcher un :" Très bien" avant de se relever pour venir rejoindre, grognon, le grand maitre du magasin. Lorsqu'il le vit, il l'accueillit à sa manière, agitant son eternel éventail devant lui. Rhaa, ce qu'il était énervant à se comporter de la sorte..

" Ah, Renji ! Que fais-tu ici, ca fait une paye ! " lâcha le blond dans son sourire benêt, tandis que Renji camoufla du mieux qu'il put son désappointement.

- Hum hum.. je suis en mission, et j'aimerai savoir si je peux rester ici deux trois jours.

Il n'était pas sûr de retrouver Hisagi, et si tel était le cas, autant savoir où loger pour se reposer. Et même s'il retrouvait celui qu'il aimait, comment ce dernier serait-il censé l'accueillir ? Le rouge ne pouvait se leurrer.. C'est alors que bob san s'exclama :

" Une mission.. intéressant ..! A propos de... ? "

Et voilà.. il le sentait ça.. mais autant en profiter !

- Vous savez où est Hisagi Fukutaisho, l'auriez vous vu durant ce mois.. ?

" Oh.. Hisagi-san .. ? Il y a bien quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas vu.. quelle surprise d'ailleurs lorsqu'il m'a demandé un gigai pour la toute première fois ! "

- Un gigai ?

" Un spécial en plus ! Il devait traquer un ennemi assez fort, et voulait un gigai qui retienne tout son reaitsu !

(_.•*`¯`*•.º°**°ºOOº°**°º.•*`¯`*•._)

-OOoohooo.. hisagi-san... toi, tu es venu me voir..

- Euh..

- Ah.. mon petit Hisagi-san, toujours aussi timide hein..

- Hum....

- Tu veux un gigai ? Je vais t'en trouver un. Tu le veux comment ?

- Un quoi ?

Urahara fut surpris, et questionna Hisagi quant à la nature de la mission. Il lui trouva alors l'objet de ses désirs, tout en lui expliquant l'utilité du "gigai"..Lorsque ce dernier, après s'être "vêtu" de son gigai, se surprit à penser.. _Bon sang c'est à l'étroit là dedans... oh.. elle.. elle ...elle aurait pas grossie..._

(_.•*`¯`*•.º°**°ºOOº°**°º.•*`¯`*•._)

" Halala.. il n'est pas rentré ? "

- ... Je vois.. c'est pour ça qu'on ne le retrouve pas...

" Renji, renji, mon petit, si tu me disais tout. Je sens la graine de l'amitié, ou de l'amour, flamboyer dans l'air ! "

- Tsss, baka bob !

Après quelques secondes de bouderie, il s'assit en tailleur face à son vis-à-vis qui en fit de même, et lui expliqua la situation.

- Alors, vous acceptez ?

" Yare, yare ! Comment un beau vendeur sexy comme moi pourrait refuser une telle demande ! Je t'offre mon hospitalité si tu fais le ménage, hihihi " chanta-t-il tout en agitant continuellement son éventail..

- Pourquoi faut toujours que ca tombe sur moi !! cracha-t-il quand soudain jinta lacha

" Faut toujours qu'il se plaigne ce boke. Tu squattes tranquillement, tu te crois tout permis et tu râles en plus de... " la fin de sa phrase mourut lorsque Renji bondit sur lui pour le tuer. Enfin..

Dans tous les cas, Urahara accepta...

Il était quatorze heures... et Renji le conquérant se lança avec ardeur dans sa recherche. Toute la journée et soirée, il se rendit chez ses nombreuses connaissances, à savoir Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, et autres afin de satisfaire sa curiosité.. et manque de chance, personne ne l'avait vu. Peut-être n'était-il plus à Karakura... pourtant certains étaient allé même jusque dans les alentours.. mais rien. D'autres avaient conduit leur pas jusqu'au Hueco mundo.. mais toujours rien. Non.. il ne pouvait pas penser à sa mort, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Ce fut au bout de longues heures qu'il finit par rebrousser chemin afin de se reposer chez Urahara-san. Alors qu'il se ressassait les ordres de Byakuya en son esprit, ce dernier avait le coeur brisé, rentrer à la Soul Society sans ayant trouvé celui qu'il aimait le tuait. C'est pourquoi il fit une grosse entorse aux règles, et reviendrait demain..

Demain...il passa bien dix heures à chercher, à faire toutes les ruelles et venelles de Karakura, les toits et autres fantaisies urbaines. Quand il se décida alors à tourner les talons, il se fit bousculer violemment par une épaule masculine, que Renji apostropha violemment !

- HEYYYYYYY ! Regarde où tu marches, Baka !

Sa main attrapa le col du pauvre inconnu brun au regard apeuré, attendant son verdict quand bien même il n'était coupable de rien. Et alors que Renji, sur les nerfs et frustré au possible, allait lui assener un coup de poing bien senti, une autre main ferme retint la sienne afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le sang du rouge ne fit qu'un tour, ne supportant que peu qu'un autre inconnu foute son nez dans ses affaires, et se retourna pour administrer une droite à l'homme, mais rata sa prise.

L'individu premier prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que le second attrapa le cou de l'impétueux Renji pour le faire basculer et tomber au sol. Les deux hommes finirent légèrement essoufflés mais le tatoué ne lâcha plus du regard le mystérieux ténébreux qui le dominait complètement. Ce fut son coeur le premier qui manqua un battement, lorsqu'enfin il prononça :

- Hisagi ?!


End file.
